As a primary requirement, the frame of a golf cart should be sufficiently large enough to carry and transport golf bags of various sizes. The upper part and the lower part of the golf bag are generally supported by the upper and lower brackets on the golf cart. This requires a relatively large space to exist between the upper and lower brackets of the golf cart which, in turn, causes difficulties with storage and/or transportation of the golf cart.
Existing golf carts typically consist of a chassis, a main rod, a front wheel assembly, and a rear wheel assembly. Since the chassis is generally a singular pipe structure, the front wheel assembly is installed on the front end thereof, such that the front wheels cannot be retracted into the chassis, but rather fold toward the rear wheels. As a result, conventional golf carts typically occupy a relatively large area and are rather difficult to fold.